1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric type speed meter for a pulse motor for use with a motorcar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art speed meters for use with electric cars, a feedback control system is used as a system for controlling a pulse motor constituting a driving power source thereof.
In the feedback system, it always requires a position detecting means, and accordingly additional space is required for receiving the position detecting means and consequently the entire apparatus becomes large and at the same time the position detecting means is poor in reliability.